Future Tense
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs In the wake of continued mayhem caused by dimensional rifts, a man calling himself Emperor Kip Caspar journeys 25 years back in time to offer aid to the people of Sanctuary... Caspar disembarks from the ship. Flight Deck A high, broad chamber that serves as the flight prep and launch deck for the Sanctuary colony ship. A blister module high atop the port wall, above the entrance, serves as the control tower. To starboard, a wide slit opens onto the blackness of space. The cargo bay is aft. A muster room is fore. Caspar emerges from the Emperor's Reach, flanked by soldiers garbed in red and gold livery, with gleaming silver plates of armor on their chests, legs, backs and arms. He glances around at the assembled crowd and smiles - a warm, friendly smile - but it is offset by the rather unnerving swirl of his eyes. Tolobo eyes the large ship with interest "Hrml...bet they could hold a good deal of cargo in there!" Neilson arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Neilson has arrived. Corvin is a part of the honour guard, and his uniform still seems dirty, but he brushed it off the best he could in the given time. Tolobo chuckles at Weslak "Hrml...it seems you were wrong about the nature of our visitors Doctor!" Caspar tilts his chin up somewhat, then lets his eyes drift toward Ebonpelt. "Senator, greetings." He looks toward LeBeau, and his smile broadens fondly. "Uncle Remy." Denson hrmphs as he hears Tolobo's comment. "I for one bet they could hold a good deal of arms in there." Saragis arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Saragis has arrived. Weslak frowns as he looks Caspar over and nods, "I guess so." Volanta narrows his eyes slightly at Caspar, his luminescence flickering with yellow and purple. Cogsan watches quietly, yet giving the impression that all it sees and feels it being filed away. Ebonpelt advances along the length of the honour guard, moving towards Caspar. She studies his uniform with some interest, but does her best to seem at ease and confident. She offers Caspar an elegant bow in response to his greeting. "Welcome to Sanctuary, on behalf of all its people." Neilson steps back in from the corridor. He straightens his uniform just a tad, taking a breath. Korstyl looks Caspar up and down carefully remembering all details. Carduus mutters, "Hrm....this is a new one..." Caspar smiles, nodding. "Senator, Sanctuary was my home too, for a time." Ebonpelt's ear twitches in momentary confusion, but is swiftly stilled. "That is no reason for failing to present a welcome - indeed, it is arguably all the more appropriate to offer one to a returning son." Saragis leans against the wall, his eyes on Senetor Ebonpelt. LeBeau looks to the man who has emerged from the Emperor's Reach at the mention of his name, mainly the part about the 'Uncle' "Excuse me, do I know yu?" Volanta folds his arms across his chest, watching silently. Brenner leans up agaist a fair wall and watches with interest. Caspar nods to Ebonpelt, then looks toward LeBeau. He chuckles. "Of course you do. You saved me from the Hive Mind." Frost arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Frost has arrived. Corvin just stands at attention, being in the honour guard. Jasra arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Jasra has arrived. Frost steps into the flight deck, staying close to the exit with Jasra. LeBeau gets closer to the young man and notices the swirling blue in his eyes "Really? I tink yer eyes can tell me a differen story. Cud da games an jus wha es id yu wan?" Tolobo blinks in confusion at the conversation, the burbles softly to Weslak and Tirza "Hrml...do either of you know just what is going on here?" Tirza shakes her head and stands close to Tolobo's tank quietly observing . Carduus mutters, "This would be fine and dandy if I didn't feel the Alterna-feeling 10 minutes ago..." Caspar sighs, frowning at LeBeau. "I was touched by the Hivers, Remy. Nothing you did could change that. The B'hiri freed me from their full possession, but I remained...touched. It's the only way to describe it. It didn't fully manifest itself until I was about 13." Weslak shakes his head absently, not really listening to Tolobo's question. Cogsan quickly boards the Relativity, and returns shortly with a datapad, tapping at it furiously with a tentacle. Denson takes out a pack of filterless cigarettes and lights one. "Damned if I do," he mumbles, directed at the G'ahnli, "But I'd bet this'll get interesting soon enough." Ebonpelt fidgets, hoping that Remy refrains from overly provoking the master of a large battleship. Cogsan telapaths to Marsyn at it "types". ~Where are Felad and Zykric?~ ~I am uncertain.~ The Milun replies. Cogsan bobs. ~This is fascinating. Apparently we did choose the correct place to stay for a while.~ LeBeau seems very confused for the lack of a better term "Alrigh, if we all go wit dis alternade realidy ting an yu ar da Kip from some oder dimenion o realidy dat I helped save, den how es id dat yer older den me now? Our Kip es only en hes early teens" ~Agreed.~ Marsyn replies. It floats a little higher to obtain a better view. Volanta inclines his head slowly as he watches LeBeau and Caspar. He stays, for the most part, out of their way. Caspar nods to LeBeau. "The only dimension that differs between us is time. I come from 25 years in the future. Your future." Tolobo blinks at LeBeau for a moment, then frowns. He burbles softly to those around him "Hrml...perhaps not best to let this one be the delegate to the new comer. Hrml...he is a rather violent fellow! Almost caused a gun fight on Ungstir not long ago!" Ebonpelt blinks, then dares to intervene. "Are you indicating that you travelled through time of your own volition?" The cigarette nearly drops from Denson's mouth as the words '25 years in the future' reach his ears. "Sweet baby Jesus," he whispers, and again: "Sweet baby Jesus..." Jasra quietly watches the interchange between the two men from where she stands by Frost. Neilson lingers back by the door, probably out of earshot. He peers at the crowd. Korstyl wonders how he could get his hands on some weapons from 25 years in the future. He smiles at the thought. Caspar glances toward Ebonpelt. "I did. But I had...assistance." Weslak is completely taken in by the conversation and appears to believe everything being said without any doubt. Tolobo gulps water at the statement "Hrml! The future? Tell me you have brought back records of comodity prices over the pace years!" Ebonpelt frowns. "Assistance....? From what or whom, might I enquire?" Saragis shoots a glance around the room. Carduus sighs through pursed lips. "Sonnuvabitch...", he whispers, his words sounding almost tired. Caspar nods to Ebonpelt. "I had assistance from two sources that should be familiar to you. The Ri'Kammi. The Thul." LeBeau rubs his face with a hand and takes a deep breath "An here I was jus gedding used to deaing wit alternade me, now I have to deal wit da possiblidy o me from da future" He shakes his head and look to Kip "Two quick tings. 1) Yu hav ne'er called m Uncle befo, mos o da time yer quide around me. And two, an 'm sur e'eryone wans to know....why di yu come back?" Tirza can't help laughing at Tolobo. Weslak glances back at Tolobo, "Forget commodity prices. Think of the advances in the medical field!" Caspar returns his attention to LeBeau. "I have come back to help stop a cataclysm that, if allowed to come to pass, will mean the end of all universes. Not just this one, but all possible universes." Ebonpelt blinks. "How did you survive it to exist in order to be able to come back...? Or is that a paradox I don't want to get lost in?" Volanta tilts his head to the side at Caspar's words, his aura flickering a few times. Corvin fidgets as he is able to hear what Caspar is saying. He seems to be very interested in what is being said, though he's unable to move at the moment. Tolobo frowns at Caspar's words "Hrml...not entirely sure what that fellow is blathering about, but i don't like the sound of it one bit, hrml" Korstyl moves his way closer in the crowd in order to hear better. Carduus catches the beginning of Ebonpelt's words, nodding, and chuckling unhappily, head down. Caspar smiles at Ebonpelt. "Well, some universes are quite nearly parallel, differing only slightly with various ripples in the timeline. I would expect I come from a temporal future that is saved." Ebonpelt says, "But that strongly implies that there are other means of saving it, or under no circumstances could you have survived long enough ever to come back at all.... I think." Frost leans down to whisper something to Jasra, then quickly walks off towards the teleportal. Frost places his hand on the pad and pushes a key on the keypad. The swirling portal opens up long enough to swallow them up. Frost has left. LeBeau seems to trust the man a bit and approaches him some more "Led me guess, dis cadaclysm has to do wit da merging o differen realidies day we ar experiencing?" Caspar shrugs. "I cannot help what it implies. This cataclysm bypasses all known ramifications - it disrupts them, merges them." He nods to LeBeau. "Exactly." Volanta shakes his head slowly as he listens, then glances over to Jasra. "I sure wish the Nall taught me theoretical physics." Ebonpelt mewls, running a hand over her head, flattening her ears against her skull. "Ummmm. Right. So are you going to disappear after a few minutes, like the other alternate manifestations, or are you here with some degree of stability?" Carduus looks like he has a headache as he seems to be running over the possibilities. Caspar shakes his head. "I'm here until I'm ready to leave again. My allies are maintaining the stability field." Ebonpelt looks over to LeBeau. "As far as you're concerned, who IS our visitor?" Denson facepalms slowly, cigarette in hand. "Great," he mutters, "Just great. First I get one helluva portal sickness, then I'm nearly run over by the tank of this fish here, and now they tell me the universe is gonna collapse. I should've stayed in bed." Treis has arrived. Treis steps from the teleportal, and looks around the room, amazed at the giant mass of people. Caspar is standing near the Emperor's Hand, flanked by soldiers, speaking with LeBeau and Ebonpelt. LeBeau looks Caspar over for a long moment then turns to Ebony "From wha he says, an medical test could help prove id, den he es Kip Caspar. Da adoptive son o Sha. Doh I am still no quide sur why he refers to me as uncle since our kip has ne'er done so" Tolobo burbles softly to those around him "Hrml...what kind of a creature would go back in time and not bring records of commodity prices!? Hrml...I am more than a bit suspicious of this fellow I must say" Saragis leaves the room slowly. Ebonpelt nods thoughtfully, then turns an acute gaze on Caspar. "Would you be willing to participate in such a test, or do you believe time to be too pressing?" Treis notices Korstyl amongst the crowd and walks over to him. Flipping his hair from his face, he says to him, "What's going on here man?" Tirza frowns at Tolobo "I think he was thinking more of keeping the universe together so there would be trade " Weslak pats Tolobo's tank, "Tirza does have a point." Caspar chuckles. "Oh, I'd be perfectly fine with a test." He looks toward LeBeau. "I wasn't always comfortable around you, Uncle. That changes in a couple of years, after you get some speech lessons." Ebonpelt hastily stifles a giggle. Korstyl speaks to treis quetly without taking his eyes off Caspar, "This guy's from the 25 years in the future and he's here to stop the universe from explodin'" Jasra leans against the wall, still watching quietly. Tolobo frowns at the pair "Hrml! Universe ending! Hrml...I don't know if I buy all of this crazy blather! Hrml...saving the universe or no, he should at least recognize such an amazing opportunity for profit! Hrml!" Caspar glances toward Tolobo. "You there, G'ahnli. Come forward, please." The bay doors begin to slide open as the Starpouncer prepares for departure ... Cogsan communicates with Marsyn. ~Most intriguing. Do you think the newcomer is telling the truth?~ The Starpouncer fires its engines as it departs through the docking bay doors. Weslak grins, "You've attracted some attention." Treis nods to Korstyl with a less than believing look on his face, and says, "I'm not so sure i'd believe this guy........" Carduus looks up at Tolobo, his dark demeanor improving a bit. Ebonpelt murmurs to Caspar, "The Trade Minister for G'ahnlo...." LeBeau rolls his eyes at Caspar's comment "I suppose ids refreshing to know 'll be aroun en a couple years ad lease" ~Perhaps.~ Marsyn muses. Caspar smiles wryly at Ebonpelt and nods, winking a glowing blue eye. Tolobo blinks for a moment, looks about "Hrml? Me sir?" Denson takes a last drag and flicks the cigarette away, putting it out by languidly putting his foot on it. "I wonder what's next... oh, wait... nothing can be next, since the universe's gonna blow." Korstyl nods to treis, "I don't believe him at all." Caspar nods to Tolobo. "You want to speak of profit, come forward." Weslak gives Tolobo's tank a little shove to get him forward, "Go on now." Volanta glances over to LeBeau, smiling slightly at his comment, then he returns his gaze to Caspar and Tolobo. Cogsan nods. ~So many possibilities. How could it be true? Why would he lie?~ Neilson quietly steps out into the hallway. Tolobo smiles cheerfully "Hrml! Indeed sir!" He slides his large tank quickly towards Caspar. Neilson walks through a door that leads to the service/defense quarter. Neilson has left. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the Starpouncer comes in and docks. Caspar clasps his hands behind his back. "Now, tell me, legendary Trade Minister Tolobo, how might you hope to profit from this circumstance?" Treis eyes the stranger suspiciously and says to Korstyl, "What's his name anyway?" Esther exits from the Starpouncer. Esther has arrived. Caspar is standing near the Emperor's Hand, flanked by soldiers, speaking with LeBeau and Ebonpelt. Korstyl smiles at Treis and shrugs, "I don't know. Nor' do I believe him." Corvin still stands with the honour guard, stiffly at attention. Tolobo smiles "Hrml...well if you are truly from the future, you should have record of the prices of commodoties in our future. Giving someone these records would make investment risk free for them, and most lucrative! Hrml an amazing pile of perls could be made!" Ebonpelt chuckles, shaking her head at Tolobo. "How could a list of prices aid him, Minister? It would only be of use to people in this time. Why would it occur to him as a matter of great importance?" Jasra stands leaning against the wall near the steel door to the Service/Defense Quarter, watching quietly. LeBeau looks from Caspar to his guards and to the his ship examining it "I know dis ship. Es dis no da ship da Frog people arrived en?" Caspar nods, furrowing his brow. "It would give you undue influence on the present, and might totally alter the outcome of the future. I think it would be a disastrous idea to share such information." The ubiquitous dropship. Always on time, always arriving with some new entrant. This time it's a silvery-haired, exceptionally green-eyed young girl who is carrying some sort of a backpak stuffed to capacity; she's also got two huge books in the crook of her arm and looks to be on the verge of dropping them. It's when she notices the sudden large crowd at bay that she blinks and peers suspiciously, blinking a couple of times, stopping to just stand on the outskirts without mingling. Tolobo frowns at Ebonpelt "Hrml! Because he comes to the past to change /his/ present! Hrml, if he chooses wisely who he gives this information to, he will return to his present a very wealth fellow!" Marsyn drifts forward, the conversation piquing his interest more so than before. Caspar raises an eyebrow. "Minister - I am the emperor." Tolobo frowns at Caspar "Hrml! But isn't infulencing the future exactly what you came to do!?" Caspar nods. "For the good of all, not the benefit of one." Carduus mutters a short phrase, its origins lost in the books of history..."Curiouser and curiouser..." LeBeau is examing the Emperor's hand when he notices the young Mystic step off the dropship and helooks over to Caspar and Ebony "If yu'll excuse me fo a momen." He then leave them and walks over to where Esther is. Caspar nods to LeBeau. "Of course." Tolobo burbles softly with a slight frown at Caspar "Hrml! Emperor or no, one can always use more perls! Hrml! Use them for the 'good of all' in your future, hrml? Am I the only creature in all of space and time with the slightest bit of profit sense? HRML!" Caspar returns his attention to Ebonpelt. "So, you spoke of a medical test?" Ebonpelt frowns, shaking her head. "Tolobo - profit is not our supreme concern here...." She blinks, nodding to Remy in some surprise, before returning her attention to Caspar. "Yes.... I take it you have no objection to needles?" Volanta absently moves into LeBeau's vacant position, merely listening to the conversation. Caspar smiles faintly. "I hate needles. I don't want to tell you about what the Hivers did..." He shudders. "Anyway - I'll endure it." Tolobo gulps water at Ebonpelt "Hrml?! Not your supreme concern? I say Senator!" Darron grimaces slightly at Tolobo. Ebonpelt grins. "We can use pneumatic extractors and injectors. We shouldn't need to break the skin...." Esther - for that is indeed the young Mystic girl's name to those who know her - arches a brow and squints at Caspar puzzledly for a few moments. That is, until LeBeau begins to move towards her. Some sixth sense perhaps, but she breaks into a beaming smile almost at once and chirps, "Remy!" even as she trots her way over to the Cajun Lunite, struggling with her books and her burden of backpack but still going strong. Marsyn radiates definite amusement at Tolobo, slowly closing ground between itself and Ebonpelt, Kespar, and LeBeau. Caspar nods to Ebonpelt. "Fine by me." Ebonpelt says, "Now.... Would you like to have a sample taken here, under watch of your guards? You won't need to be present for its analysis, I'm sure...." Volanta glances over Caspar slowly as he listens. LeBeau nears Esther and holds out his hands "Led me take dose books fo yu Ess, 'm sur yer gonna drop dem when yu ask wha es going on anyway" He gives her a smile and leans over to kiss her gently when close enough "I tink yu migh be able to help if yer willing." Treis listens closely to the conversation, contemplating the developing situation, eyeing each person within the area with equal suspicion. He says to Korstyl, "Such an odd turn of events......." Caspar twitches a smile. "Senator, I will stand here and let you take the sample." He begins to roll up a sleeve. Tirza nudges Weslak "What kind of test will they do?" Ebonpelt looks around, peering into the crowd. "Might as well get a professional to do it.... I can stop bleeding - I'm not sure about doing anything more than that....." She grins, tail twitching. "Doctor? Mister Weslak? Could I ask you to lend a hand?" Tolobo frowns as the conversation seems to have moved on without him. He burbles a loud "Hrml!" and throws his fins up in the water in a sign of exasperated resignation. He slides back to Tirza and Weslak with a defeated frown. As he removes his hat, the shady looking swordsman, Treis says to himself, "Well, if the universe is going to end, might as well go live it up while i still can." With that being said, he steps back into the teleportal. Caspar glances toward Weslak. Esther hands over the books readily, but shifts her attention towards the goings on, frowning a little. "Remy, what's goin' on?" she enquires softly, brushing a loose wisp of silvery hair out of her eyes. The sight of Tolobo makes her blink even more and she suddenly breaks into a giggle before she hurriedly recalls where she is. Mrr'atagh arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Mrr'atagh has arrived. Tirza pats Tolobo "dont worry Tolobo he said you were legendary.. maybe that means something." Carduus watches Mrr'atagh enter with interest, looking between the Maltarian and the new ship. Weslak shrugs, "Probably just take a sample of DNA and compare it." He blinks with surprise as he hears his name, but quickly rushes forward, "I'll have it done in a moment Senator." Mrr'atagh steps onto the flight deck from the outer hall, and skids to a halt upon seeing the massive amount of people in the bay...specifically how they are blocking his access to his ship. Curious, he pauses some distance off to watch. Caspar extends an exposed forearm to Weslak. His guards move into watchful positions, hands resting on weapons. Darron watches this Caspar person, and then glances at Mrr'atagh, he walks over to watch as well. Ebonpelt flashes a fang-baring grin at Caspar and Weslak. "Thought it'd be a good idea for a professional to do it...." She takes a single step back, to be sure that she doesn't get in the way. Jasra's eye widen as the froglike humanoid passes her where she stands leaning against the wall next the door to the Service/Defense Quarter. She watches with even more curiousity. Volanta casts a brief glance over his shoulder to the Maltarians, then to Caspar's guards, and finally back to the emperor. Still having nothing to contribute, he stays silent. LeBeau takes the books he is given and tucks them under his arms "Well id seems dat our young Kip has grown up an become an Emperor somewhere. Says he came back here from 25 years en da future to help us stop dis realidy merging befo id destroys all realidies o someting like dat" Weslak pops open his medkit and removes a pneumatic extractor. He lays his kit on the ground then swiftly and painlessly takes a small samply of Caspar's blood. Caspar watches this, nods as it is completed, then withdraws his arm and rolls down the sleeve. "Thank you, Doctor." Ebonpelt nods politely to the doctor. "And if you can do the same for Mr LeBeau, I'd be very grateful...." "May I scan you?" The Marsyn vocalizes at Caspar. Tolobo watches the goings on with a frown, burbling very softly to himself "Hrml...profit of only own person...hrml!...for the good of all! Hrml! Perhaps if everyone had a bit of sense the universe wouldn't be ending in 25 years!" For some odd reason Esther doesn't seem surprised at the idea of realities merging; she merely purses her lips and nods slowly. "There's like, all kindsa d'mension realities an' stuff, it's kinda really funky-pop," she observes rather irrelevantly. "...Kip? Kip?? Ooooooh...in't that Miz Sha's boy, Remy? An'...why d'y'think I kin help?" Caspar raises an eyebrow. "We have some question about Uncle Remy's identity?" Weslak nods to Caspar and Ebonpelt, "All right." He looks around for LeBeau. Caspar glances toward Marsyn. His brow knits. "I suppose you can scan me." Ebonpelt grins. "To compare with your sample. Otherwise we would merely know that you are you...." The emperor's guards keep their hands on their guns, wary of the Centauran. Caspar ahs. "Well, you know he's not an uncle by blood?" Ebonpelt blinks. "Ah. Oops. Sorry. He mentioned. Ummm. That's all, then, doctor." Caspar nods. "I have no living relatives. My parents..." He shakes his head. "That was a long time ago." Marsyn sends grateful vibes toward Caspar. It opens up the small storage module on its scanner with a tentacle. Cradling the scanner carefully, it begins to run a tight, focused blue light over Caspar. Weslak grins and nods to Ebonpelt, "I'll see if I can match it to the records you have in the medbay." Ebonpelt nods slowly. "We should presumably have records of your younger self...." She flashes a grateful smile at Weslak. "Thank you." Cogsan telepaths to Marsyn. ~I'll be in the ship. I've got to download this~ it sends, waving the datapad. Caspar chuckles and nods. "Oh, I'm sure you do. He's probably around here somewhere, getting into mischief." Mrr'atagh pulls out a communicator from his belt, and mumbles something into it. Apparently in response, two 9 foot tall bullfrog looking Maltarians come down the ramp of the Emperor's Hand and take up positions at the ramp's base. LeBeau nods slowly as his eyes slide back to the small group "Dats who he claims to be, an I mus admid he knows cerdain tings. Iwas hopping yu could maybe jus scan hem, make sur he es who he says an if he es here fo da reasons he says he es" Weslak slings his medkit over his shoulder and heads through the crowd for the door off the flight deck. Marsyn radiates an acknowlegement at Cogsan. Weslak walks through a door that leads to the service/defense quarter. Weslak has left. Ebonpelt gestures, and a couple of Vanguard troopers detach themselves from the honour guard, following Weslak as an escort. Caspar lets his eyes drift until they settle on the Maltarian. "Well, I'll be damned. Captain!" Marsyn continues its eager scanning. On more than one occasion, the scanning beam ends up in Caspar's eyes, but the Centauran quickly corrects this. Mrr'atagh looks up, seemingly in surprise. "Do I...know you?" Caspar blinks and waves at Marsyn. "I think that's about enough." Esther tugs at LeBeau's hand and skirts the edges of the group, ducking around observers and peering out at this grown-up Kip Caspar with avid, almost morbid curiousity. "Wow...he's like, cute now that he's grown up!" she breathes with a little giggle, but immediately sobers herself. "Well...see Remy I dunno Kip all that well. But I kin like, try. I'd really rather y'talk t'Miz Sha since she knows him better - like, in't she his mama now, or is that a like, different funk-type poppo reality thin'?" Caspar nods to Mrr'atagh. "Back in my time, you're my chief of defense. It's good to see you." Marsyn radiates a disappointed acknowlegement, folding up its scanning device and returning it to its collar. Mrr'atagh boggles, as if his large eyes couldn't get any larger. "Quite interesting..." Carduus begins to watch the exchange with more interest than remorse. Caspar chuckles. "Before I left, you told me to say hi. So, consider the message delivered." Darron blinks and smiles slightly. Mrr'atagh hms. "Indeed. Well....be sure to return the favor if you will, and send my regards." Caspar nods. "Of course." Ebonpelt says, "Might I ask what exactly it is that you are Emperor _of_?" Tolobo observes with a skeptical frown, still bubling his disapointment to himself "Hrml! Not even in 25 years will other creatures learn how to think properly! Hrml, Bother!" Jasra shifts her weight on her feet, folding her arms over her chest, frowning slighty as she watches the strange gathering. Caspar smiles faintly at Ebonpelt. "The Allied Confederation of Worlds." Mrr'atagh says, "It must be quite expansive to include Maltar III..." Weslak arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Weslak has arrived. Darron scratches his chin, "The what? When was this Confederation founded?" LeBeau shakes his head "No hes time seems very en line wit ours, he e'en called me uncle. An jus scan hem empathicly if yu could, make sur he es no hiding anyting dat yu can sense." He glance to Caspar then to Esther again "Cude huh? I don hav any competition fo yu now do I?" Caspar nods to Mrr'atagh. "It is quite expansive." He returns his attention to Darron. "It was founded about three years ago, after a terrible, terrible war." "Is your power as emperor over this Confederation absolute? Please describe your governmental system." The Milun's vocalizer requests. Volanta chuckles softly to himself as he listens to all the conversation. Caspar chuckles at Marsyn. "I'm more of a figurehead than a dictator." Darron winces slightly, "Who started this war?" he asks quietly. "Umm...Emperor Caspar?" This from Esther who has by now managed to squeeze past a tight spot between observers and poke her head through, looking remarkably like girl trying to get to a cookie jar determinedly despite repeated 'no's. She then squints at Caspar for several moments as if trying to size him up. Marsyn bobs slightly, becoming silent again, listening intently. Caspar studies Darron for a long moment, considering something, then he shakes his head. "No, I shouldn't divulge too much. I'm sorry." Weslak returns to the flight deck and makes his way back through the crowd to Caspar and Ebonpelt. Mrr'atagh nods in agreement. "Knowledge of that which is yet to come, or that which could happen based on the choices you make can be very dangerous." LeBeau has helped make a hole to get Esther up to the front of the group to see Caspar. Marsyn folds its tentacles up tightly, seeming suddenly tense for an unknown reason. Darron nods, "True," he says simply, paling just a bit. Tolobo gulps water at the decision to not give out more information "Hrml! The information that all universes will end in 25 years he can give out, but not the information when a war starts in one of those universes? Or the prices of hover engines on Ydahr a week from now? Hrml! This is unbelievable!" Caspar glances toward Esther and laughs. "Hey, the babysitter." Carduus nods slowly in agreement with Mrr'atagh, his forehead once again tensing. Korstyl moves, making room for Esther. Ebonpelt looks around to Weslak, raising a brow at him, ears perked curiously. Weslak nods to Ebonpelt, "His DNA matches that of the Kip on record in the medbay." LeBeau looks to Korstyl as he moves aside then looks to Esther, rest his hands on her shoulders "Go ahead hun" Esther tilts her head a little, catlike green eyes narrowing a bit before she mouths over her shoulder to LeBeau, "S'ok Remy...he's not like, lyin' or nothin' that I kin tell...Hee!" She blushes a remarkable shade of red as Caspar addresses her and literally wriggles her way up front so she can stand to see him with properly. "Babysitter? Umm...I kinda like, babysat y'maybe once or twice when y'were like...10, Emperor." She giggles, selfconsciously, and turns red again. "Umm. M'glad y'like...grown up nice an' such." Caspar nods slowly, smiling. "Well, I try not to be a bad guy. I sometimes spook people with the glowing eyes, but not much I can do about that." "Other than the eyes, what other changes have you experienced due to your posesession by the Ri'Kammi?" Marsyn inquires intently. Tolobo frowns and burbles to himself "Hrml! Not a bad guy! Hrml! Might have brought back at least a little bit of useful information then! Hrml!" Tirza scratches her head and speaks out loud to no one in particular "Now if he is from the future then wouldnt that mean that whatever the threat is now will be solved because there is a future?" Esther laughs, brushing stray wisps of hair behind her ear. She then wrinkles her nose and tilts her head for a bit, studying this grown up boy that she remembers as a child. "I think Remy's pleased wit' like, how y'grew up too Kip...oooh! How's Genghis an' Ganesh? Like, does Genghis still eat Miz Sha's bonsai plants?" She reaches behind her to drag LeBeau up front, capturing his wrist between thin little fingers. Caspar glances toward Marsyn. "I have experienced heightened psionic and psychokinetic powers, a product of my exposure to the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind as a child." Carduus growls at Tolobo, the laugh that he gave a half hour ago having long ago run dry. Caspar winces slightly at the mention of Genghis and Ganesh. "Well, to be honest, Esther, it *is* 25 years later where I come from." Ebonpelt chuckles softly, moving over to murmur in Remy's ear. "He apparently matches the DNA records we have..." Marsyn bobs slightly,"Interesting..." For some reason it radiates disappointment, although it tries to surpress this. LeBeau nods to Ebony as he is pulled in front of Esther. He looks down at her and whispers Esther wrinkles her nose again. "Yeh," she allows slowly. "M'sorry I like, keep fergettin' coz well, it's like, /now/ that I like, r'member y'as. 12 years ol' an' I haven't seen y'fer a month now. So...what d'I do in your world Kip? I mean...well. An' stuff. An' don't tell me if y'like, can't. Coz I don't /need/ t'know. Really." Caspar smiles. "If you want to know, I'll tell you. I'll whisper it, if you like." Esther turns as LeBeau whispers to her and smiles at him before murmuring, "M'fine Remy...really." As Caspar offers, she blinks several times, considers it for a loooong moment and then nodnods vigorously as curiousity gets the better of her. "Sure!" she chirps, looking at once nervous and excited as she leans against the Cajun Lunite beside her. So small. And to think Caspar was once smaller than she was. Caspar leans close to whisper to Esther. You whisper, "You will inherit the Order of Mystics." to Esther. Caspar draws back once he says what must be said. Marsyn tinkers with its collar. Tolobo frowns at the whisperig "Hrml! So THERE is the information on prices! Hrml..must make a point to meet this female..." "I suppose I'm the leader of the Vollistan Mushroom Farmer's Union." Volanta mutters softly to himself, offering a brief chuckle at the thought. Darron watches blankly, then smiles slightly to Tolobo. Caspar glances toward Volanta, chuckling. "What was that, Governor?" Volanta raises an eyebrow slightly to Caspar, "I'm a /what/?" Denson frowns, giving Tolobo's tank a slight kick with one of his boots. "Will you shut it up now?", he growls, obviously annoyed. "Some people want to know what's going on you know." Caspar nods to Volanta. "Responsibility doesn't come easy to you - but, hey, it didn't come easy to me, either." Tirza covers her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. LeBeau puts his arm around Esther's shoulder and pulls her close to his side loking down at her Ebonpelt chuckles, grinning at Volanta, then smirking at Caspar. "So how's my dancing career, hmmm?" Esther just...blinks. Then blinks again. And blinks AGAIN. "....Thenk y' Kip...." she murmurs with eyes as big as saucers. Then bursts out, "M'glad I grew up t'/have/ some sense!" In sudden relief, she loosens her grip on LeBeau's arm and, in a fit of impulsive Esther-ness, flings her arms around Caspar regardless of guards. "Yer mama would be so pleased t'see y'Kip.." she murmurs. Korstyl mumbles to himself, "I was almost killed by a governor..." "Politics. Damnit." Volanta folds his arms across his chest. "They must be putting something in the water in the future." Carduus shakes his head back and forth. "Crazy stuff." Caspar seems rather shocked, but not displeased by the hug from his former babysitter. He returns it, patting Esther on the back. The guards seem stunned, ready to draw their weapons, but the emperor waves them off with a jerk of his head. "Good to see you too, Esther." Caspar looks toward Ebonpelt. "Dancing career? No, you've got a future in politics on a certain nearby planet." Tolobo gulps water at Denson's kick "Hrml! I say sir! We shall have no more of that! This violence will not be tolerated! Hrml!" Ebonpelt snorts. "Bet that makes the aristo's happy. What am I?" Marsyn seems annoyed at Tolobo. It sends him a series of unpleasant vibes to express this. Caspar arches an eyebrow. "You succeed Stumppaw Sandwalker as head of the Senate, upon his demise." Denson growls and kicks the tank again. "I couldn't care less. Trade Minister or not, you shut up now, or else _I'll_ shut you up." Jasra shifts her weight on her feet again, eyes still alert on the group, glancing occassionally at Marsyn, like just keeping track of where it is. Mikhar has arrived. Tolobo spins around in his tank to glare at Marsyn, he sends a quick thought his way ~You just relax there friend! I cannot have airbreathers going about kicking my tank can I?~ Darron smiles to Denson, "I'm in with ya on that," ~Be silent. You are ruining the learning experience with your incessant yammering.~ Marsyn replies hastility to Tolobo. Tirza glares at Denson "you leave him alone" Esther glances at LeBeau and takes his hand, smiling. "Promise I'll tell y'inna bit Remy," she notes. Then she purses her lips and wrinkles her nose again. "Remy...what /do/ y'do in like, Kip's world I wonder? An' Miz Teel an' Miz Sha an' all th'people we like." Corvin moves uncomfortably at attention, obviously wishing to be able to join in on the conversation. Mikhar makes a sudden cough as he emerges from the teleportal. His face looks flushed, as he looks around briefly at the various beings assembled, noticing a few familar faces he makes his way over towards Tolobo. Tolobo whirls back to stare at Denson, gulping water in suprise "Hrml! I say sir, you are assualting me! Hrml! Authroities! I am being attacked! Help me I say! This is assualt! Hrml! This air breather is attempting to injure me! Help I say!" One of the emperor's guards, mindless of the protocol, approaches Corvin to whisper something. The guard whispers, "Hi, Dad" to Corvin. "I hate to jump on the bandwagon of asking the future-guy questions..." Volanta says to Caspar, "... But what about my wife?" The guard smiles faintly, then heads back to his position. Hawke arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Hawke has arrived. Denson crosses his arms across his chest, glaring down at the piscinoid. "Will. You. Bloody. Shut. Up. Now." LeBeau squeezes Esther's hand as she takes it and shakes his head "I would rader no know. I like to tink I hav some control o'er my life an dat I make my own decisions" Carduus glares a look of burning death in Tolobo's direction, his fists clenching, his hazel eyes unblinking. Korstyl turns to see tolobo as he yells and walks over in his direction. Caspar chuckles at Remy, then looks toward Volanta, his brow knitting. "Perhaps if she comes to ask, I will share this. But I will not tell you." Hawke runs onto the Flight Deck rather quickly, looking around, skidding to a stop as he enters Corvin blinks about twenty times before his eyes go completely wide, and he turns his head to fairly stare at the guard who just spoke to him, eyes quite wide. Caspar looks back to Esther. "Where is Mom, anyway?" Ebonpelt snorts, shaking her head, chuckling softly at the thought of an underclasser succeeding to the noble Senate. Korstyl stops beside tolobo, "Hello tolobo, how's the business going?" Volanta shakes his head slowly, still listening. "Governor Volanta..." He starts to laugh. Tolobo glares angrily at Denson "Hrml! I have as much right to speak as any other creature here sir! And much more right than you have to attack my property! Hrml! You must be fined heavily for this! Hrml! Guards! Arrest this fellow here!" Ebonpelt says, "How in Altheor's name did you talk the nobles into taking me as ANY sort of a leader....?" Esther umms, and blinks a little, before tugging at LeBeau's hand. "Remy, where's Miz Sha?" she asks quickly. "Din't she tell us th'last time she was like...goin' somewhere t'work?" Caspar raises an eyebrow at Ebonpelt. "Who says I talked them into it?" He smiles, then looks back at LeBeau. Carduus notices Korstyl move into his line of vision, and his disapproving gaze just plain intensifies threefold. Tirza puts a hand on Tolobo's tank "Chill now. you are gonna end up getiing hurt" LeBeau turns to Caspar "Try Sivad. I know she has..." He stops himself short "...jus try Sivad" Tolobo seems started as Korstyl talks to him, and blinks a few times "Hrml! Mister Korstyl! It has been a /long/ time since I have seen you" He gives Korstyl a slight frown but then continues "Hrml, but all employment issues asside, this fellow here is assualting me! He must be taken into custody!" Denson throws his hands up in a gesture of resignation. "Sweet baby Jesus, what have I done to deserve this?", he inquires of whatever entity is listening at the moment. "First this fishface nearly runs me over, and now he just keeps on babbling!" Hawke tries to find someone he knows, which isn't too many, before seeing the Vanguard Marines, of which he is one and he heads towards them. Darron smiles, "You weren't at the conference then, you'd know he just doesn't shut up after his point is made," Korstyl nods and turns his attention to denson, "You wanna back off pal?" Esther nods vigorously. "Remy'd know best Kip...she's still yer mama in y'world too huh?" She smiles, her expressioning softening. "She's gonna be so proud of y'Kip." Her fingers tighten around LeBeau's own and she tilts her head, studying Caspar once again. Caspar nods to LeBeau. "Sivad it is, then." He looks to his guards, focusing on the one who approached Corvin. "If you're done with your family reunion, go back aboard and tell Ancient Shog and the Hiver to get the engines fired up. We're going." The guard smiles sheepishly, waves to Corvin and then scrambles back up the ramp. Mikhar moves over towards Denson, he looks him up and down for a few moments, before making a sudden fist and lurching in his direction. His leg with a obvious limp however prevents him from making any serious movement and he fails short of his mark. Darron blinks, then walks quickly up the ramp to the Tross. Tolobo smiles to Korstyl "Hrml...thank you mister Kostyl. You are a good fellow. Perhaps we can still find a place for you back at the club...provided you are willing to show up for work this time" "Back off yerself, kid," Denson rumbles. "I just want him to shut the hell up." Jasra notices Carduus glance at Korstyl and frowns, while turning her attention back to the gathering. Darron boards the Albatross. Darron has left. The bay doors begin to slide open as the Albatross prepares for departure ... The Albatross fires its engines as it departs through the docking bay doors. Korstyl grins, "Perhaps assaulting him isn't the best way to make yer point, if you wanna assault someone round' here, assault me." Carduus growls in a bass stacatto, "If-we-were-somewhere-else..." Tolobo gulps water as Mikhar suddenly appears trying to attack Denson "Hrml! Gov'nre Mikhar! I say, where have you been sir?" Volanta turns from the group and starts towards the teleportal, still laughing to himself. "Me... Governor... That'll be the day." Corvin waves to the guard, now he seems half dazed from the experience as he ponders something. Esther suddenly blinks...and then begins to giggle uncontrollably. "...H-Hiver..? Heee!" she gasps, holding her sides. "An'...Ancient Shog?" That almost unbalances her entirely as she continues laughing, almost doubled up. Ebonpelt tries to attract Caspar's attention. "The end of the universes....? What are we supposed to do?" Denson waves a hand dismissively. "Aight, aight, just bugger off, both of you." He crosses his arms across his chest again, sighing wistfully. "I _really_ should've stayed in bed..." Caspar looks back to Ebonpelt. He smiles slightly. "Await my call. When the time is right, we will heal what has been damaged." Caspar regards LeBeau with a broad smile. "You're sure you don't want to know your future occupation?" Mikhar smiles slightly to Denson as he fails to reach his mark, "Well Sir, I'm afraid you had it coming. You seem to have a mouth for verbal rubbish don't you now, I'm afraid we just can't allow you to insult a friend like that without going unharmed." Korstyl nods, moving to face Tolobo and standing between the tank and denson. Ebonpelt looks startled - and sounds somewhat disbelieving. "So we don't need to do anything at all?" Esther steps into the breach. "Well Remy. /I/ wanna know if y'don't!" she coaxes, tugging at LeBeau's hand and giggling still. "Ancient Shog...hee hee hee!" Caspar shakes his head at Ebonpelt. "There's nothing you can do, until the time is right." Tolobo blinks for a moment at Kosyl and Mikhar "Hrml! It seems a trip to Sanctuary turns up all sorts of long lost acquaintances! Hrml!" LeBeau shakes his head "No Kip, I jus wanna liv me life es all" He looks to Esther then to Caspar "If yu wan tell her. Bu I don wanna know" Caspar smiles wryly, then leans over to whisper to Esther. You whisper, "He's the very respectable governor of Luna." to Esther. Caspar draws back, smiling, then says to the crowd. "I bid you farewell. We will meet again." Esther's eyes go wide as saucers, and she blinks. Then laughs and nods enthusiastically, leaning in to whisper back to Caspar before letting him go. Esther whispers, "Did I marry him?" Tolobo recovers slightly, and smiles to Korstyl and Mikhar "Hrml...I do appreciate the help from both of you. Hrml...that fellow was simply out of control! Not safe for a fish to leave G'ahnlo these days it seems!" Caspar smiles at Esther, then winks. With that, he turns and begins to make his way up the ramp, followed by the remaining guards. Korstyl smiles, "What exactly did he do?" Ebonpelt shakes her head slowly, watching Caspar and his escort depart.